


FE Rarepair Week 2018: It’s Fluff Time

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Fluff, Gender Neutral Marc | Morgan, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sickfic, Snow, Taguel!Inigo, light humor, sexual innuendo, that tag and the rating exist because of Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Cute rarepair moments for rarepair and FE fic lovers alike, done for FE Rarepair Week on Tumblr! As usual for one-off prompt stuff, each chapter will be added below as I update for the appropriate day, for your reading & preferential convenience:Chapter 1: Snow [Lissa/Henry]Chapter 2: Denial [Owain/Noire/Brady, Owain/Severa/Noire]Chapter 3: Journeys [Morgan/Nah]Chapter 4: Victory [Owain/Cynthia/Inigo]Chapter 5: Treasure [Laslow/Odin/Niles]Chapter 6: Festivals [Leo/Odin/Niles]Chapter 7: Free Day [Lucina/Yarne]





	1. Snow [Lissa/Henry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa & Henry add the finishing touches to a snowy friend.

Lissa stepped out into the yard, clutching her hot cocoa in mitten-clad hands. Snow blanketed the ground, and continued to fall in a gentle flurry. She smiled at the sight of a large snow-crow, which took shape under the gloved patting of a certain white-haired mage. Said mage turned and spotted her; after giving the crow a final pat, he trudged up to her despite the thick snow.

“Hey, Lissa!” Henry chirped with a fond peck to her cheek, “You wanna help make a hat for our snowy friend?”

“I just got hot cocoa!” Lissa protested, yet the offer made her smile. She held the mug out to Henry, but he simply curled his hands atop hers and nuzzled her nose.

“The cocoa will stay hot for a bit, right?” Henry whispered merrily. His barely-open eyes peered from under snow-covered, snow-colored hair at her with affection as he leaned in for another smooch.

Lissa returned the kiss and sighed, “I guess it will. But after this, we’re going inside.”

“Sure thing,” Henry agreed with a soft laugh. He waited as Lissa took her mug of delicious chocolate goodness back inside, and grinned as she returned with her thick coat and fluffy bobble hat.

“Alright! Let’s make that fluffy hat,” Lissa declared as she stepped onto the snow, and promptly sank in nearly to the tops of her boots. With great determination, she lifted her legs as high as she could with every step, and slowly made her way to the snow-crow. Once she finally made it, she began gathering up snow.

Henry hopped through the snow after her with slightly-greater skill, though he sank in as much as she had. He stooped over and helped her gather snow, which they piled atop the snow-crow’s head. After they had a good foot of the stuff, they began to make the hat.

“What kind of hat should it be?” Lissa wondered aloud.

Henry hummed thoughtfully. “How about a hat like yours, with a poof at the end?” he suggested. “Only the cutest people wear that hat. I should know, because the cutest person ever is wearing it.”

“Henry!” Lissa giggled despite her blush.

“Don’t worry, Lissa! The crow won’t be jealous,” he promised, and she laughed even more at the quip.

Gradually, they patted the pile of snow into a vaguely triangular, hat-like shape. The base of it took shape, carefully fitted atop the snow-crow. Then the rest followed, up to the poofy tip of the hat. When they were done, the snow-crow’s head was properly protected against the falling snow… by more snow, in the shape of a hat.

Lissa and Henry stood side-by-side, looking the behatted crow over. “She looks perfect,” Lissa declared. “Now let’s go inside! That cocoa is calling my name.”

“We can’t go inside yet,” Henry pointed out. At Lissa’s confused look, he added, “she doesn’t have any cocoa,” and motioned to their snowy creation.

“Should we make her a snow-cocoa?” Lissa asked, unable to help her widened smile. He grinned in return, and they set to work once more. The mug took shape, complete with smiley-faces, and even some snow bundled atop to represent whip cream. “There! Now we’re having cocoa! Or I will, because I’m getting cold.”

“We can’t have that,” Henry said, and reached for her hand with his own. Their hands clasped despite the chill of their wet mittens. “Let’s go warm up.”

“Finally,” Lissa sighed, but then she grinned, and they slowly trudged through the deepening snow for some much-awaited cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the proper name for those knit caps with fluffy tops, and it was worth it.


	2. Denial [Owain/Noire/Brady, Owain/Severa/Noire]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brady and Noire are prone to illness. Owain and Severa help in their own ways.

“Yeah, thanks,” Brady sniffled as he accept the box. He tugged a tissue free and made prompt use of it, as he had so many others during that day alone. When Owain’s arm curled around him, he initially leaned into it and enjoyed the warmth. Then he jerked away. “Hey! You wanna get sick, too?!” the priest barked, and immediately regretted it when he saw the kicked-puppy look on the blonde’s face. “Look, just wait a bit. Don’t want you catchin’ this, too.”

“No sickness can penetrate my defenses,” Owain boasted, but he scooted off the bed anyway. “Who else would care for you two in your time of need? Besides Severa,” he quickly added when said redhead frowned at him.

“Gee, thanks,” Severa groused. “Don’t give me that sad face, Owain. Just help me with this.” He hurried over and took one of the bowls Sev had brought back. “We’d be totally hopeless without Brady’s mom, and you know it,” she added, while taking the remaining bowl to the other cot. The equally-sniffly Noire gratefully accepted it.

“Thanks,” mumbled the archer, her voice rendered rougher and softer than usual due to the cold. Despite a fever-flush face, her smile still managed to bring a blush to Severa’s face.

“Look, you two can go do what ya gotta do now,” Brady said after accepting his bowl from Owain. “We’ll just hang here ‘til this sniffle passes.”

“Nonsense! We could never abandon the links of our hearts,” declared the blonde. He leaned in and pecked Brady’s fevered forehead. “Is there anything else you require for this battle against insidious illness?” Before the priest could protest, Owain had already darted over to Noire to quickly kiss her warm cheek. “Is your supply of facial armaments running low? Is the strengthening ambrosia sufficiently warmed, or shall I fetch the burning coals of the very underworld-”

“We’re fine, Owain,” Noire mumbled between sips of soup. Her gaze included Severa when she carefully added, “Thank you for helping us.”

“Someone has to,” Severa replied, unable to help but smile back at her girlfriend. She pulled up a chair and sat by Noire’s bed. “I don’t have anything to do, so you better not mind me staying.” The sparkle in the archer’s eyes told Sev all she needed.

“If anything else is required, however,” Owain added while posing in the middle of the room, “Do not hesitate to request it of either of us!”

“Long as you don’t get sick, too,” Brady grumped with a smile despite himself. Owain winked and kissed him anyway. Then the blonde hopped over to Severa, only to have her gloved hand block his face.

“Oh no you don’t,” Sev began at his hurt look. “I’m perfectly fine with waiting to kiss people, thank you very much.” Despite this claim, she glanced back at Noire.

“I don’t mind,” Noire murmured, and her smile gave both Owain and Severa pause. In the silence, she slowly added, “I won’t stop you, but I understand.”

Owain turned away and took a breath, momentarily overcome. “Your sweet words bely the strength of character hiding within. Sweet Noire, though our lovely lady of the moon wishes to preserve herself, I shall risk it!” He swooped in, though his kiss was gentle and roused a giggle from the sick archer.

“Gods, when you put it like that,” Severa muttered.

“Sorry, Severa,” Owain began, but the mercenary shook her head.

“Oh, forget about it,” Sev said with a wry smile. “But if you get sick, you’re gonna miss out on my kisses.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m not sick,” Owain insisted, despite how horribly his voice was muffled by his sinuses. He promptly coughed up a storm, rendering his voice even rougher. “I’m not that sick,” he amended.

“What’d I tell ya! All those little sweet nothin’s and now you’re stuck in bed just like we were,” Brady scolded as he felt the blonde’s forehead. “You’re stayin’ in here for awhile.”

Severa set a hand against Owain’s chest and kept the blonde down before he could try to rise. At his sad look, she sighed, “You’ll be fine, Owain, just take it easy for a few days. We’ll be around.”

“You’ll probably get better before we did,” Noire commented, her own voice quite recovered. She sat beside the blonde, and gave his hand a gentle pat. “So just hang in there.”

Owain looked up at all of them and managed a sheepish smile. “Thanks.” Then he coughed up another storm, and Brady promptly left to get some medicine. Severa sat beside Noire, and shook her head when the sickly blonde commented, “Severa, you were wise to protect your affections.”

“Yeah, well,” Severa began, and paused as her eye caught Noire’s. With a smirk, she finished, “I didn’t have to wait long,” before kissing the archer with gentle affection. Then she placed her hand atop Noire’s, which was atop Owain’s, and softly added, “Just get well soon, you big dork.” Owain smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Noire’s smile is precious and should be mentioned as often as possible.


	3. Journeys [Morgan/Nah]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan & Nah enjoy a nice morning together. Morgan uses they/them pronouns in this fic, so please keep that in mind while you read, and enjoy!

Morgan snapped their coat out, then laid it flat beneath the shade of a tree. They promptly sat on it and patted the empty space next to them; they smiled with delight when Nah accepted the silent invitation. As the half-manakete settled down carefully, the future tactician pulled out a rather large tome from one of their coat pockets. “Whoops! Good thing I didn’t sit on that.”

“What is it?” Nah asked, brows raising at the large, worn book.

“It’s an adventure story,” Morgan explained as they held the book open, letting Nah see it. “It’s about a boy who grows up in the woods. Then he goes on a journey, and discovers dark secrets about himself and the world he lives in. It’s really good,” they added as Nah frowned thoughtfully, “and I wanted to share it with you.”

The young dragon considered, then finally nodded. “Ok, Morgan. I’ll read this with you.” She scooted so that they were cuddled close, and held open one end of the book while Morgan handled the other end. “How did you read this by yourself? It’s ridiculously big,” she said.

“I just prop it against a wall,” Morgan admitted with a soft laugh. “I had to use other stuff to hold the pages open, though. Usually, I used rocks, or other books.” They flipped to the introduction as they spoke, where an illustration of a boy in a forest with fairies was. It was quite fantastical.

“That’s a nice illustration,” Nah commented. Her gaze traced the picture and took in all the details. Morgan smiled knowingly and fell silent, letting her enjoy the art. The trees, the main character, the fairy lights all around: all were drawn with intricate attention to detail, and felt alive, even as just a black-and-white drawing on the page.

“All of them are like that,” Morgan explained, after she finally looked up and away from the art. “All of the art, I mean. There’s a picture for every chapter.”

Nah nodded slightly, and Morgan was pleased that her curiosity was piqued. She looked at them with a faint smile, “Let’s start reading.” They nodded in agreement, and bent their head with Nah’s to begin the story. As the two read together, their hands casually clasped. The sun moved higher in the sky, until the shade of the tree began to leave the two.

Nah looked up as the sunlight began to fall upon the book. “Oh, it’s already noon. You have lessons to get to, right?”

“Yeah,” Morgan admitted with disappointment. But they perked up right after and smiled at Nah, “We can meet again later, though. Did you like the story?”

“I did,” Nah said, and Morgan’s smile grew wider as she went on, “this is a very good story, Morgan. Could we read it together again?”

“Yeah! Let’s do that tonight,” Morgan suggested. She nodded in agreement and stood, stretching after the long time spent sitting in the shade. They stood and opened their arms for a hug, and waited for Nah’s consenting nod before giving it. Then they gathered their book and coat, and turned their sunny smile back to her. “I’ll see you later, Nah! Take care!”

“You as well, Morgan,” the half-manakete replied, and she watched them go before leaving for her own daily lessons in being a dragon. No doubt, she would hear all about the tactician’s magic study before they resumed reading, but she didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly referencing a tabletop campaign I’m in with the story they’re reading.


	4. Victory [Owain/Cynthia/Inigo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romantic pair of the famed Justice Cabal must rescue their beloved partner from the clutches of evil!

“Owain Dark is on the scene!”

“And so is Cynthia, the heroic maiden of the skies!”

“Together, we are (most of) the Justice Cabal!” Owain struck a heroic dab, which Cynthia expertly mimicked beside him. “While our brave tactician is off on their own quest, we, Owain Dark and Cynthia, must rescue our beloved dancer of blue against the evil clutches of-”

“I changed my mind,” Inigo called out, interrupting Owain and earning a pout for it. “I remember what happened last time! No need for a recap.” That, and the half-taguel wanted to be untied from around the tree trunk as soon as possible.

“Oh, ok,” Owain began, crestfallen, but Cynthia was ready to pick up the slack.

“Come, Owain Dark! There lies our prince of the forest, bound like a common kidnapee!”

“You’re right!” Owain jumped in, as if he’d never missed a beat, “Inigo of Indigo Skies, we are here to free you from this unearthly torment!” Then the blonde ran to Inigo’s position, sword in hand, in the most dramatic few seconds of running that Inigo had ever seen. Cynthia gracefully flew upon her pegasus, which landed with expert care beside the tree. Then the poor girl nearly fell off her mount before standing and posing, just as Owain arrived to pose with her. Inigo had to admire their coordination. Then, as the posing and silence stretched on, he remembered he also had lines.

“Uh,” Inigo cleared his throat, trying to remember what his lines were. “Oh no, I was in danger, but now I’m safe?” He gave his best charming smile, perfected over many years of fruitless flirting.

“... That isn’t your line,” Owain whispered, “But we can work with it!” He raised his voice to its former glory, sword held towards Inigo. “Not yet, dancer dearest! But once we flee from this ruin of damnation, you shall be safe!” His blade flourished, and the half-taguel flinched, then stared as the ropes fell free. Mostly. “Oh, uh,” Owain leaned in and tugged off the last few ropes, “Ignore that.” Then he leaned away and boomed, “Ride upon fair Cynthia’s steed, while I draw their fire from the ground! Now go, and know this,” he stepped up to Inigo, right in the dancer’s personal space bubble. Their eyes met, and the blonde whispered, “We will meet again, my love.”

It was only at that moment that Inigo felt the urge to swoon. He nearly did so when Owain’s strong, muscled arms lifted him, and set him astride Cynthia’s pegasus. With a final pose, the blonde was already rushing back to hold off imaginary enemies. The half-taguel watched, then startled as Cynthia leapt up and over her steed and onto the ground.

“Are you alright, ‘Thia?” asked Inigo. He considered dismounting to help her up when the pigtailed red-head bounced back up on her own. Her dismayed pout made him smile.

“I’m fine-- hey, don’t grin at that!” Cynthia scolded as she climbed on. “I could just leave you here, you know.” She took up her spear in one hand while the other rested atop Inigo’s, already curled around her waist for the upcoming ride.

“I know you could, my apologies,” Inigo said, and pecked her cheek for good measure. “Will you carry this handsome dancer to freedom, my sweet warrior?”

Cynthia’s pout melted into a warm, excited smile. “That was the plan! Now hold on tight, Inigo, because we’re gonna go fast!”

“How fast--” Inigo’s question died as the pegasus leapt aloft, and zoomed back to the castle at a speed which made the half-taguel very nervous indeed. His fluffy ears flew back with the wind, and Cynthia’s pigtails did the same, blocking most of his view in the cutest way.

They landed in Castle Ylisse’s courtyard, narrowly missing some servants who rushed to and fro for repair work. Cynthia offered some apologies as she walked her pegasus to the proper stables, where another servant ran out to accept the steed. She climbed down and helped Inigo do the same.

“So, where is Owain Dark waiting for us?” Inigo asked as he took Cynthia’s hands in his own. Her bright smile made his heart flutter.

“At his Solemn Sanctuary, of course!” Cynthia chirped, “This way, Inigo!” She released one of his hands, only to lead him by the other. With a startled laugh, he easily kept pace. They jogged into the castle proper and up some stairs until they reached Owain’s room. Cynthia reached out and knocked, and intoned, “The sylvan dancer has been obtained!”

Before Inigo could question that wording, the door cracked open and a familiar face peered out suspiciously. Then Owain nodded, once, solemnly, dramatically. He held the door open for them, and only when they were inside and he had it closed did he declare, “Our mission was successful! So, Inigo, did you have fun?” He and Cynthia both grinned at the dancer, expectantly.

“Yes, fine, I had some fun,” Inigo admitted. “But next time, if I could be one of the heroes and not the ‘taguel in distress’, that would be nice.”

“But you make a great victim!” Cynthia insisted with momentary disappointment. “You used to get tied up all the time, right?”

“Yes, but dates gone wrong hardly count,” Inigo groused. “I didn’t ask to be tied up and robbed, thank you very much.” With a sigh, he plopped upon Owain’s bed.

Owain sat beside him and hugged him close with an arm, which Inigo leaned into with familiar ease. “Fine, but we’ll have to find another victim when the story calls for it,” the blonde mused. Cynthia nodded her agreement as she sat beside Inigo, too, for customary group cuddling.

“Maybe we can talk your brother into it!” Cynthia suggested to the half-taguel as she leaned against him. He laughed quietly at the thought and shook his head. As Owain put in his own suggestion and the conversation took off into a truly dramatic direction, Inigo simply held both his partners close and enjoyed their dorky company.


	5. Treasure [Laslow/Odin/Niles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow, Odin, & Niles spend their free time… *sunglasses* treasuring each other. In sassy ways.

Again, the arrow hit the target dead-center. The former outlaw sighed as he knocked another, despite how long he’d already been practicing. Unfortunately, Niles didn’t have any pressing matters. No missions, no daily tasks, nothing needed his attention. So here he was, in the training yard, wrecking idle havoc upon the archery targets.

He sensed more then heard someone approach, and let the final arrow fly true before facing them. Then he smirked. “No girls to flirt with today?”

“Wow, I don’t ‘flirt’ with girls,” Laslow claimed, “I just like making them smile. You, on the other hand, I might treat to tea.” He winked and stepped closer.

Niles smirked and closed the distance. He abruptly curled an arm around Laslow and pulled the man close, and delighted in the startled yelp from his partner. “That’s nice of you, but maybe I want something sweeter,” he whispered against the merc’s ear.

“Like what?” Laslow breathed while his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

Niles hummed in mock-thoughtfulness while he teasingly nuzzled kisses across Laslow’s cheek. “I was thinking,” he began, his breath warm against Laslow’s lips, “of seeing Odin.” Before the mercenary could react, Niles stepped away and began to walk off.

“Wh-- hey!” Laslow barked. He jogged to catch up, which proved easy since the outlaw stopped walking to laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded while fighting back a grin.

“What has roused my skybound partners on this day of rest?” Niles and Laslow both turned at the unmistakable boom of their partner, Odin Dork, who strode up to them with his yellow cape dramatically billowing in the breeze. The mage wasted no time in pecking both their cheeks before striking his usual dramatic pose.

“We’re just enjoying our day off,” purred Niles as he slid an arm around each of his lovers, tugging them comfortably close.

“Speaking of,” Laslow began with a wry smile, “Niles, if you were a thief, does that make us your treasures?”

Before the former outlaw could respond, Odin jumped in with sudden enthusiasm, “Our affections were long ago stolen by the starlit grace of Niles the Nimble, yet I couldn’t imagine another whom I’d share my heart with.” Laslow pointedly cleared his throat and, with an embarrassed blush, the mage quickly added, “Except for you, dancer of morning skies!”

Niles laughed again, quietly, and pressed a soothing kiss against the put-out merc’s head. “You mentioned a tea date earlier,” he reminded, and was rewarded by Laslow instantly perking up.

“A tea date? On this day where nothing tugs at our time? Can I go too?” Odin asked hopefully.

Laslow chuckled softly, “Sure, why not? Let’s all go, I know this great cafe…” he trailed off as he took each of their hands, and shared a smile, and led them off for a nice day on the town.


	6. Festivals [Leo/Odin/Niles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo can only take so much socializing before he needs to retire, but he can always be in Niles & Odin’s company.

Leo barely made a polite farewell before he rushed out the doors. The festival threatened to run through the night and into morning, but the prince was done with it for now. They celebrated peace, which he fully supported, and also direly needed after spending so much time around so many people.

Leo wrapped his cloak tighter about himself as he stepped out into the night. A chill wind blew, as it always did in Nohr. He followed familiar pathways until he reached the castle garden, which only recently showed signs of renewal. The old bench he dusted off before sitting upon, shivering at the added cold.

Leo glanced up as movement caught his eye, then relaxed when he saw who approached. Niles sat beside him with a long sigh, while Odin claimed the other side with an energetic thump.

“What a glorious gathering!” Odin exclaimed, though Leo noted that even the peppy mage seemed worn out.

“It’s a bit crowded for my taste,” Niles commented, his single blue gaze drifting to their liege. He raised a brow.

Leo nodded slightly at the unspoken question. “It had become a bit much for me,” the prince admitted; he noted the looks of understanding on his partners’ faces. Still, he felt the need to add, “If you two wish to return to the celebration, then you have the night free.”

“Of course not! After such revelry, what better way to end the day then by your side?” Odin’s voice softened as he spoke, for a change. The mage scooted closer and tried to wrap an arm around both Leo and Niles, though his hand couldn’t curl fully around them both.

Leo leaned into the well-meaning embrace and sighed, letting himself relax. He found it difficult to explain why being around strangers for so long was draining, but the fact that his retainers, no, partners understood helped. The fact that being around them was far less draining definitely helped.

“You seem especially drained tonight,” Niles commented. The former outlaw wrapped an arm around Leo, no doubt just to be that much closer in their shared embrace. “I don’t have any pressing urge to stay and celebrate any longer, either. So may we escort you to your room, my Leo?” There was a suggestive gleam in Niles’ lovely blue eye.

Leo smiled faintly; moreso when Odin added, “We would be honored to guard your energizing slumber on this night of peace.”

“Only guard?” Niles raised his other brow and let his amusement show obviously upon his face. “Why don’t we help our sweet prince have a fulfilling evening?”

“But has he not already-” Odin stopped as the innuendo sunk in fully, then mock-scowled. “Our star of stars is exhausted, and you would tire him further? Poor Leo, to be so called-upon by his most fiendish of lovers!”

“But Odin,” Niles began, his grin widening as Odin couldn’t help but do the same. “What if our sweet prince wants a little attention tonight?”

“Actually,” Leo cut in, as he’d done on so many evenings before, “I could use a little more exertion before bed tonight.” He smiled slightly at his loves, and delighted in Niles’ gentled smile and Odin’s faint blush. “You mentioned you would escort me to my chambers…”

“That we did!” Odin confirmed. The mage hopped to his feet as if he ran on unlimited energy. “Come, my loves, for the night is young and our passion is not.”

“I think that line needs a little work,” Niles teased as he stood, hand-in-hand with Leo. The prince took Odin’s hand in his other as the former outlaw added, “In fact, we should keep that handsome mouth of yours busy.”

Leo suppressed a chuckle at Odin’s deep-red blush. They walked down the moonlight path together, to the prince’s private quarters for a celebration of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else struggles with having energy to socialize in-person because that is a thing which is a struggle.


	7. Free Day [Lucina/Yarne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina & Yarne discuss their relationship.

Yarne poked his head into his girlfriend’s room and cleared his throat. “It’s me. Are you still free to talk?”

The future-past princess was seated at her vanity, running a fancy blue brush through her long, blue hair. She turned at the sound of Yarne’s voice and smiled, gesturing for him to pull up a chair. “I am, if you don’t mind me doing this while we speak.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Yarne said as he walked in and carefully closed the door. He returned her smile as he pulled up one of the fancy, gilded chairs in her fancy, gilded room. It wasn’t that Lucina had noble tastes; her room was just like this because of her status. She’d even changed out some of the furniture for simpler things and removed some of the decorations, but the room remained stubbornly upper-class.

“So,” Lucina began, snapping Yarne out of his thoughts, “what did you need to talk about?”

“Well, I overheard some people talking,” Yarne said, then started to fidget when Lucina frowned, “and I know we don’t care what they think, but I kinda care, sometimes, and… well, I just want you to know that I’m with you because I love you!” he blurted abruptly, startling the princess. “No matter what those stuffy nobles think, I… I really care about you. I… just wanted to say that…” he trailed off, feeling his dark cheeks turn red. His gaze drifted down, and he hoped that she wouldn’t mind.

The soft thump of Lucina’s brush being set on the vanity drew Yarne’s gaze back up. She scooted her chair just a bit closer, and he wondered why until her hands reached out and grasped his, barely. Her sheepish laugh helped him relax, and he scooted just a bit closer for her.

“I don’t care what they say, Yarne,” Lucina murmured while her fingers rubbed soothing circles upon Yarne’s hands. “I know you truly care about me, and I you. That’s all that matters to me.” She leaned in and shared a brief kiss with him. “You’re braver than they know.”

“I try to be,” Yarne admitted. “I just… I just wanted you to know that. That you’re not just a shield for me, or… or a way to protect my species, or… anything like what they claim.”

Lucina raised a brow. “Protect your-- oh, right.” She glanced away as her dark cheeks turned a shade darker. “Well… when things calm down, I wouldn’t mind,” she admitted. At his blank look, she added, “Kids. I wouldn’t mind having kids, someday.”

“Oh, uh,” Yarne cleared his throat. “Yeah. I’d appreciate that, and… and not just to prevent extinction! I think it’d be nice, to… have kids. Blue bunny kids.” He smiled sheepishly, and she smiled in friendly amusement. Then her smile faded a little, and he frowned. “Lucina?”

“Our kids would be royal taguels, wouldn’t they?” she whispered, as if just fully realizing this face.

“Uh, I… guess they would be,” Yarne admitted. No wonder people whispered, what with the half-taguel’s well-known obsession with preventing extinction. “Well, you know what? I don’t care about that. I’ll love them no matter what!” he declared, with more passion then he intended.

Lucina smiled softly and leaned in, pressing her forehead to his. “We will love them no matter what. I trust you and your intentions, Yarne.” Then she leaned away and picked up her hairbrush again. “Are you free after breakfast? I should finish this…”

“I am!” he stuttered as he stood, nearly knocking his chair down. “I mean, yeah. I’ll see you later.” He leaned in for a final, gentle kiss, then left her room with a lightened heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royal quarter-taguel babies: theoretically adorable. The question is, how many generations until they aren’t taguel anymore? This is a thing I wonder about.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
